World At War: Frontlines
by tekkitwithfarhan
Summary: Due to the demand of a WW2 era game, The creators of GGO release World At War: Frontlines, an adaption of the GGO into a WW2 Era. LLENN and Fuka, Squads up with the 31st Jagers, a special operation squad led by Edwards. Join them as they complete daring missions and dangerous adventures.


**Firstly please forgive me for using the same character as the previous story. Secondly, I would like to thank a person who shall not be name for this Idea.**

Bullets were raining all around them, Edwards, Erika, Fukaziroh, and LLENN were hiding behind a concrete wall at submarine base on France. They were pinned down by an overwhelming force.

"Right, How did we get into this mess," Edwards checking his magazine pouches to find out the depressing fact that he had only one magazine left for his STG 44. "Fuka, do you have any grenades left ?"

She shook her head, she had completely run out of stick grenades. Edwards could only sigh

Three hours before the submarine base was attacked. Two Opel Blitz rolled into the submarine base and players sent to reinforce that based hoped out. LLENN and Fukaziroh were waiting for the three other players who were attached to her squad. A man with silver hair carrying an STG 44 hoped of the back followed by a lady with blonde hair and stunning green eyes holding on a Kar 98 sniper rifle.

"I'm Lieutenant Edwards and she is staff sergeant Erika, we are waiting for corporal Kreston," the man introduced himself to the two girls. A few minutes later a guy with brown hair approached them carrying his rifle in one hand and an ammo can in the other.

"Corporal Kreston, sorry for me being late," he apologized to the group before heading into the building.

"So, I heard you two were from GGO, not much different here just that its set in WW2 should not be too difficult to adapt, right?" Edwards asked the two of them, " Also don't get too lax, reports reconnaissance that enemies are inbound and we are supposed to hold this base."

Everyone was at their defensive positions when a sharp boom was heard, within seconds the people manning the machine gun position where blown into oblivion. There was an M4 Sherman tank leading the charge, and following it as a platoon's worth of troops.

"Fuka, quick, take out that tank!" Edwards pointing his finger towards that tank. Fuka took quick action and pointed her panzerfaust directly at the tanks frontal plate. Pressing down the trigger the round hit the tank causing the crew to bail out, a few seconds later the tank erupted into a fireball

A fierce gunfight ensued, grenades were flung in both directions. The machine gunners were making quick work of anyone who dares enter their firing range. Erika looked through the scope of her sniper rifle pick off any who dare to pop up their head. Unbeknownst to them, two new enemy platoons had arrived to assist them in capturing the base.

Back at the current moment, Kreston had run out of the building carrying a crate of ammunition, " This is all I could gather."

"Right with this, we should be able to.." Edwards lines were cut short as he fell down red pixels emitting from where he was shot before a red sign popped showing the words "dead". The enemy were all rushing towards their position, LLENN barely had enough time raise her PPSH-41 before being gunned down. Kreston pulled out his sidearm but only let managed to fire off a few shots before befalling the same fate. Erika and Fuka only manage to shoulder their weapons before being overwhelmed.

Back at the German forward operating base, the five of them respawn. The base was bustling with activity, People were either maintaining their weapons and vehicle or practicing their aim at dummy targets. The group approached a map where information of which sector belongs to them and which sector belongs to the enemy, they could see that the enemy had not only captured the submarine base they defend but also the town near to it.

"I really want better weapons," Kreston sighed as he looked at the Gewerh 43 rifle. Overhearing that Edwards dragged the team to the tent where the quartermaster was.

Entering the tent they could see the new crate of weapons stacked atop one another, some of the crates were open displaying the contents inside. Kreston immediately when to look around the tent to see what would interest him.

"Quartermaster Günter. What may interest you people, today?" the quartermaster asked the group while he polished his knife.

"A shotgun would be nice," Only seconds after Kreston told the quartermaster what he wants, the quartermaster pulled out a shotgun from the gun rack next to him.

"Browning Auto-5, Nice shotgun better than those German standard issued, a guy sold this to me for a bit of credit. I'm selling this go for around 550 company credits including ammo," the quartermaster told did make recoil back because that would be around fifty real-life dollars.

Meanwhile Edwards outside looking at tank outside with a for sale sign. "Hey! Günter how much are you selling this tank for?"

"The Panther ll? four thousand company credits, It's a beautiful machine, won it at a prototype arms auction." Günter replied, back while admiring the tank.

"I will take the tank and pay for Kreston's shotgun." Edwards opening a transaction screen and a paid for the items.

Just as they exited the tent, Edwards was almost ran over by a kubelwagen. The driver who had white hair exited, and stared at Edwards with her deadly yellow eyes, "You could have gotten run over you stu…. Oh.. it's you, sir… still not apologizing, however," she stuttered when she realized she was talking too.

" Fuka, are the last three members of my squad. Please do introduce yourselves to our new team members." Edward told the girls sitting in the car.

The first girl who introduced herself was the one with snow white hair, "I'm Elsa, Please to be working with you guys."

Then it was followed by the driver who almost ran over Edwards, "I'm Corporal Salter, hopefully, we will learn to work with each other."

Finally, the last girl introduced herself, she looked in most ways similar to Salter except that her chest size was larger and she had short hair instead of tying it up. "Lance Corporal Jeanne Ändern, welcome to the 31st Jagers"


End file.
